Loneliness
by Tuesday The First
Summary: Oneshot. Off 'Furt'. Santana is just lonely and Rachel sees it.


_AN: A little something off 'Furt' Santana is just lonely and Rachel notices it._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. _  
_Read it, favourtie it, review it, but most of all, enjoy it._

**Loneliness **

"Shit!"

Santana cursed as she ripped the fabric of her dress. She struggled to get the zipper down the rest of the back before kicking it off into a corner. Rummaging through her closet, she threw on a sweatshirt, throwing the hood over her head before storming down the stairs. At the bottom she hesitated for a moment to see if her dad, busy in his study, would ask her if she was okay, how the wedding went, what the weather forecast for the next day was, anything. Nothing came.

Rolling her eyes, she continued her journey out the back door letting it slam to drown out the tap, tap, tap of his fingers on the computer keyboard. She made way to the wooden swing hanging from the old tree near the back of the fence but thought against it. That swing only brought back memories. Memories of old days and memories of Brittany who had hardly spoken to her after the duets incident.

Instead, she sat on the back steps, folding her arms on her knees and dropped her head onto them. She clenched her eyes tight to hold back the tears that wanted to come. She would not cry over something so trivial as this. She was Santana Lopez. She didn't need anyone but herself. She could live alone.

"Santana?" She slowly brought her dark eyes up. Her eyebrows tilted in when she caught sight of Rachel peering over the fence. "Are you okay? I was looking through my trunk of music, which happens to be by my window, and I happened to see you come outside. I promise you I wasn't spying." She cursed the fact that the Berry's were only a street over but deep inside she was thankful for the distraction from her thoughts.

"Can it, Berry, I didn't think you were spying on me. Stalking, maybe,"

Rachel furrowed her brow but when she saw the faint twinge of a smile on Santana's lips, she dropped into her own sincere, Rachel Berry grin. "Are you feeling all right? You came out in such a fluster. It doesn't have anything to do with Puck, does it? I know you said you two were dating but I know that Noah doesn't date as much as he-"

"It's not about Puck." Santana snapped. "God, Berry, can you ever just ask a simple question without rambling like a freaking maniac? Hell."

"I'm sorry," She dropped her head. Santana kept her gaze somewhere else. As much as she disliked Rachel at times, she hated to see the shorter girl upset. "Is it Brittany?"

A guilty twinge twisted Santana's gut that was then canceled out by anger to cover the true emotion. It was enough anger to send her over the edge. She snapped, eyes narrowed in a hateful sneer at the shorter girl. "It's you." She said simply.

"Me?"

"The way you act like you can run everybody in Glee club, how you think your opinion is better than anyone else's, how you leave people out of important matters because they're not dating someone." In her rant, she had risen from where she sat, feet taking her to the middle of the backyard, her finger pointing coldly at the diva. "As if any of that matters when it comes to helping out a friend."

"Santana I-"

"You what?" She rose her hands to stop the girl. She didn't want to hear Rachel's bumbling, lengthy apology, all she wanted to do was yell. "You may try to come off like you care about everyone else but we all know that the things you do, there's always something in it for you. If we needed to ban together, we _all _need to ban together. Not those bobble head, idiots you were trying to get to help you. And did they? No."

"Santana, look, I,"

Santana folded her arms over her chest to hide the rapid rise and fall. She had let out all of her anger. All of her pent up rage about her dad who never took notice of her, all her pain and humiliation for rejecting Brittany, all her shame and apology for having sex with Finn that could ruin a decent relationship. As much as she'd liked to let the latter slip out, a part of her begged her not to. It wasn't her place to tell.

"Santana…"

"Spit it out, dwarf,"

"Can I come over to your side, maybe?" Rachel bit her lip. "Please?"

Santana ran her tongue over the inside of her cheek, toe tapping on the ground as she let the last of her frustration ease out. It would've been dangerous, otherwise, for her to come to her side. "If you must." She answered finally, walking back to her steps where she sat.

The gate to the alley clicked, then the latch to her fence that let Rachel in. The top of her head was a foot away from the top of the fence. Santana guessed she had been standing on something to aid her in seeing over.

In a couple paces, Rachel closed the gap between them to stand in front of her. Santana sighed, motioning with her eyes for Rachel to sit down beside her. She waited a moment to make sure it was all right before sitting down, hands smoothing out the bottom of her skirt to stay modest. Santana smirked. She would've just plopped down without caring.

"Santana-"

"That's, like, the third time you've said my name. I know who I am, so stop repeating it."

Rachel licked her lips, taking a deep breath before she began. "I can understand your frustration for me leaving you out of the group meeting and, I must admit, it was selfish of me and I don't have any other reason than that you never listen to a word I have to say and would've given me much more argument than Quinn, Brittany and Tina did."

"You have a point,"

"But, if I may be so bold in my assumptions, I don't think this has to do with you being left out of this one thing. I think it has more of a reason to do with that you're feeling alone."

Santana kept her arms folded over her chest, her eyes shifting to look at Rachel but her head staying forward. "A little too bold,"

"But can you argue with me and say that I'm wrong?"

"I could," Santana swallowed, turning her head. Her eyes locked with the lighter ones. She looked from one to the other analyzing the Rachel's motives. She may not be as undermining and conniving as Quinn or herself, but one could never be certain. "But I won't."

"Then," Rachel began again, "I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier and fueling the flame even more and I'd like to give you a bit of advice and say that you need to talk to Brittany. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her."

"Did you miss the part that this doesn't have to do with Brittany?"

"No, but I believe it's part of it."

Santana let out a frustrated breath letting her arms fall behind her to hold up her weight. "Dammit, Berry, just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop with your freaky sixth sense thing, it really is creepy."

"Creepy or not, it does help me in situations like this. How else could I help my fellow Glee Clubbers? If we want to win Sectionals, and even Regionals, I can't have anyone depressed or feeling left out."

"And, again, it all goes back to you." She smirked.

"All of us, actually." Rachel offered. "It's a win-win situation."

"Right,"

"I've got to go help my dads with dinner but, Santana," Rachel said softly as she stood up facing her. "You don't have to come sit out on this porch alone. I am just over the fence."

She rolled her eyes, pointing towards the fence. "Leave. Now."

Rachel beamed as she turned on her heels almost skipping to the gate door. She had just slipped half her body out when Santana called, "And Berry," Rachel poked her head back through. "Thanks,"

With a nod, Rachel disappeared leaving Santana in the same place she started. Only this time she knew she wasn't alone.

She had a stalker watching her from across the alley.

_el fin._


End file.
